Itasasu: Present
by Amaya Tamashii
Summary: Itachi is back at the Akatsuki hideout after a mission and just wants to rest. But what happens when a certain someone is "waiting" in his room for him, almost like a present. And Itachi definitely loves this "present"
1. Chapter 1

Itachi was calmly walking through the hideout, towards his room. He just finished his mission and after reporting to Leader-sama, who looked at him with a strange glint in his eyes (amusement maybe?), he just wanted to rest.

Deidara walked by and smirked at him, making Itachi raise an eyebrow. Why was everyone looking at him like that? The blonde continued walking down the hallway. Itachi shook his head, wondering what was going on in the bomber's head, then again, he didn't want to know.

He reached his room and was about to answer when he heard strange sounds, almost like a whimper and some grunts.

He opened the door and looked around for the potential threat, but as he discovered what or better who the "threat" was, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock.

There on his bed, was his younger brother. Though he wasn't just sitting there. His back was up against the headboard, ropes around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides, his wrists were crossed behind his back and tied together tightly. A cloth was stuffed into his mouth and tied behind his head with a tight knot, while another cloth covered his eyes, blindfolding him.

His otouto was struggling against his bindings, but he seemed to be very weak and tired. The confusion left Itachi as soon as he sensed his brother's chakra levels, which were almost down to zero. Someone must've drained his chakra, in order to capture him.

His face grew dark. Who dared to even touch his precious otouto.

Itachi silently took off his Akatsuki cloak, walked closer over to his bed and sat down. His brother must have heard the movements and felt the bed dip beside him, because as soon as Itachi sat one the bed, a muffled gasp could be heard. He tried squirming away, cleary afraid, knowing he was pretty much helpless. Though, before he even moved an inch, Itachi pulled him back to the middle of the bed.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he was terrified. He had no chance of escaping, being tied up and gagged. The blindfold prevented him from seeing anything and using his sharingan, not like he could anyways. His chakra levels were way to low for that. He had no idea where the hell he was. He was just taking a walk in the forest, not being able to stay any longer in Orochimaru's hideout, when all of sudden a strange blond haired guy knocked him out, before he could even comprehend what was going on. And now he was sitting on a bed, completely helpless and the worst of all, completely at the mercy of the stranger next to him on the bed.

Knowing that Sasuke was most likely scared, he brought his hand up to Sasuke's cheek and started stroking it gently. The skin under his fingers was so incredibly soft and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

At first Sasuke flinched away from the hand stroking his cheek, but he noticed something about the gentle touch. _It was familiar and it made his skin tingle._ But how could that be? Who was the person next to him?

Itachi's smile widened slightly as he noticed Sasuke relaxing slightly. He didn't really like seeing his otouto in an uncomfortable position like this, so he decided to untie the cloth that kept Sasuke quiet.

The younger raven felt the person reach behind his head and start pulling at the tight knot of his gag. Soon he felt it loosen and the cloth was pulled out of his mouth. First, he took some deep breaths through his mouth and moved his jaw to lessen the slight ache in it. Soon enough he felt slender fingers, gently caressing his jaw and he found the courage to speak up."Who are you? Where am I?" he could hear a slight waver in his own voice. No answer."Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Still no answer.

Itachi decided to wait a little more before he revealed who he was. He placed a hand on Sasuke's chest and lightly pushed him onto his back, making Sasuke gasp in shock. He put some pressure on his otouto's chest, showing him he was supposed to stay there. He got up and went into the bathroom to clean up and change into more comfortable clothes.

Sasuke was shifting uncomfortably on the bed. His arms hurt and after a few minutes they began to grow numb. He moved onto his side, hoping it was a better position, but he only managed to make the ropes around his arms tighten, making a pained whimper escape his lips. He could barely move, but he didn't have to try as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him up into a sitting position. A sigh of relief left his lips."Thank you" he muttered quietly."Can't you at least untie the ropes around my chest? I promise I won't try to get away"

Itachi hated seeing his brother in pain, so he complied and after a few seconds, Sasuke was free from the ropes around his chest. He saw the younger raven's expression brighten and watched as he moved his shoulders to release the tension in them. Itachi couldn't help himself and started caressing and massaging his shoulders to help him. He'd do anything for Sasuke, especially if it made him feel better. He decided it was time to take Sasuke's blindfold off. He untied the cloth and threw it away carelessly.

Sasuke blinked, trying to get used to the light again. As he finally saw the person, he almost got a heart attack."I-Itachi? Wha-why" before Sasuke could say anything else Itachi pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. The youngers eyes were as wide as saucers and a light pink blush dusted across his cheeks. Was his aniki really kissing him? He found himself unable to think. _Fuck it._ He closed his eyes and started kissing back softly.

Itachi was surprised when his otouto returned his kiss. He wouldn't complain though. He placed his hands on Sasuke's soft cheeks, tilting the youngers head slightly to the side. He ran his tongue over his brothers lips and was delighted when Sasuke opened his mouth to let him in. Itachi explored the smaller raven's mouth and he let out a slight groan. _God, his lips are so soft and plump._

Sasuke moaned softly, the light pink blush never leaving his cheeks. He never kissed anyone like this before and his brother was so gentle with him, it almost made him melt. Well, he had already melted into Itachi's arms. But as always, all good things had to come to an end. Both of them were out of breath so they pulled away from each other.

Itachi looked at his sibling, who was looking down on the bed, panting as heavily as Itachi. Itachi smiled and cupped his brother's chin in one hand, making Sasuke look at him. His cheeks were flushed and to Itachi it was just too adorable. He let out a quiet chuckle and stroked his baby brother's soft cheek."Feeling better?" he asked, smiling slightly at him

Sasuke could only nod his head. It was obvious that he did. He never felt anything like that before. His heart was beating fast in his chest, in a good way. He leaned into Itachi's warm hand on his cheek and looked right into his brother's onyx eyes. What he saw there surprised him. _Love, passion, admiration and longing._ He wondered if his eyes looked the same, because he was feeling the same. A sudden tiredness came over him and his eyes slid shut.

The last thing he saw was Itachi's worried face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Chapter 2!**

 **Gaarankogame : Thanks for your comment! It kinda made me laugh (in a good way) I try my best XD Also, I hope you like this chappy! The next will have the lemon in it! Thanks again!**

 **Bunny : There is your update! Thanks for reviewing! 3  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, if I did, Itachi and Sasuke would be together, being all lovey-dovey. I do own the plot though.**

 **x.X.X.X.x.X.X.X.x.X.X.X.x.X.X.X.x**

* * *

Sasuke groaned quietly and blinked. He was lying on his back, his hands still tied together. He sat up and looked around the room, searching Itachi, who was nowhere to be found. Sasuke frowned, he remember passing out, probably from his low chakra levels, so where was Itachi? Why did he just leave him like that?

Before Sasuke could continue his thoughts, the door opened and Itachi walked in. His big brother seemed quite worried. Where had he been?

Itachi just came back from talking to Deidara. Okay, he didn't talk to him, he gave him the infamous Uchiha-glare and told him that, if he even dared to harm a hair on Sasuke's head again, he wouldn't get away with it like this time. When his little brother suddenly lost conciousness, he was really worried, but he kept his cool since he knew it was from the low chakra levels of his brother. Without even thinking twice, he made his way to confront the blonde bomber. The older raven was relieved to see that his brother was awake when he came back to his room.

Sasuke shifted on the bed."Where were you aniki?" he questioned

Itachi sat down on the bed next to his otouto and smiled slightly."I just had to take care of something. Sorry for leaving you alone, but I knew you just needed to rest" He explained gently ruffling Sasuke's hair, making him pout at him.

"Its okay" the younger raven shook his head, wanting to push his hair out of his face, but not being able to since his hands were still tied."Can you please untie my hands? Its getting really annoying" He moved his arms to emphasize what he wanted.

The weasel smirked at him."I don't really know...You're so cute, all helpless like this" he leaned closer to Sasuke, letting his warm breath tickle his otouto's neck. His smirk widened slightly as he noticed Sasuke shivering. Not being able to resist anymore, he brought one hand to the back of his brother's head and pressed their lips together in a sensual kiss, while he wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer.

The younger raven's head was spinning and he melted into his brother's arms, kissing back. As Itachi ran his tongue over his mouth, begging for entrance, he opened his mouth and their tongue fought in a sensual dance. They explored each other's mouths and Sasuke moaned softly, his heart was beating so fast in his chest, he thought it would jump out of it. The only thing that he didn't like was that he couldn't touch his aniki. He wanted to run his fingers through Itachi's long raven hair and pull it out of the usual ponytail, so he decided to voice his complaints.

Itachi pulled back in confusion when he heard his brother whine into the kiss. Did he do something wrong? Didn't Sasuke like it? "Whats wrong?"

Sasuke frowned and shook his head."No, just untie me. Please" he looked at Itachi with pleading eyes, it was torture not being able to hold onto his brother.

The older raven smiled at his brother and kissed him again, reaching for the rope that tied his brother's wrists together. As soon as the rope loosened, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, burying his slender digits in his long hair. He reached for the tie in Itachi's hair and pulled it out, letting the long strands of raven hair fall over his shoulders. He admired how smooth his aniki's hair was and couldn't get enough of it. He felt so warm and safe in those arms and pulled Itachi even closer.

Itachi groaned at the feeling of his hair being caressed and pulled gently. He never liked anyone touching it, but when Sasuke did, it almost made him go crazy. Itachi pulled away from the kiss and planted gentle kisses all over the Sasuke's jaw, until he reached his neck, where he nibbled and sucked gently. As he pulled away he saw that he made a mark on Sasuke. _Good, now everyone will know he belongs to me_

Sasuke stroked Itachi's clothed chest and reached down pulling the shirt over his head, with a little help from Itachi. After that he continued exploring his brother torso, leaving no spot untouched. Their lips met again, as Sasuke ran his fingers over his brother six-pack and felt his brother shudder under his touches.

Soon enough, Itachi hooked his fingers under the hem of his brothers shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side. He gave himself a moment to admire his brother before he latched onto Sasuke's neck again while his hands strokes his chest. His finger gently swept over the younger raven's nipples, who gasped and pushed into the touch. Itachi smirked slightly and started circling the right nipple while gently squeezing and pulling the other one.

Sasuke moaned at Itachi's ministrations and his cheeks flushed a little. He usually didn't like anyone touching him, especially not like that, but Itachi's hands were so warm and gentle, sending tingles down his spine, making him excited for more.

Itachi placed kisses on his otouto's chest, stopping at his nipples to lick them, taking one of them in his mouth, sucking lightly before nibbling at it. The other nub was gently fondled by Itachi's fingers and he watched Sasuke arch into him, wanting more. Itachi stopped and leaned over Sasuke, looking at him before placing a hand on his cheek.

The younger raven was lying on his back, panting slightly and his cheek flushed pink. His lips were slightly swollen and red from the kisses they shared a minute ago. To Itachi it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared back at his brother, whose appearance was a lot different than his usual one. His long raven hair fell over his shoulders, out of its usual ponytail and a slight smile was on his face. Both of them spent the next minutes just staring at each other before Sasuke spoke up.

"Make love to me, nii-san"


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG**

 **This is my first lemon and I'm really nervous about it.**

 **I know its not very descriptive, but I tried my best. Please don't be too hard on me...**

 **Ok, ignore that last sentence. It kinda sounds wrong XD**

 **Originally, this was supposed to be a three-shot, but meh, I wanna continue it.**

 **So yup, there'll be more chapters :D I really hope you enjoy reading this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Naruto, otherwise Itachi and Sasuke would be making out like in almost every chapter :D**

 **x.X.X.x.X.X.x.X.X.x.X.X.x.X.X.x**

* * *

Itachi's eyes widened. Did he just hear what he think he did? But he somehow knew that he didn't only imagine those words coming out of Sasuke's mouth. He swallowed, his throat becoming dry and his heart beating wildly in his chest.

The younger squirmed under his brother, taking the silence as a bad sign. Itachi probably didn't want to do that, but the words just left his mouth before he could stop them. Though it'd be a lie to say he didn't want to do it.

The older raven placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, staring into his face."Are you sure? No one is forcing you to. This better not only be a joke" he frowned slightly.

Sasuke could only look astounded at his aniki. He'd never joke about this."Of course I'm not joking! I really want to. I-I need you" his voice quivered a little at the end, his blush returning, painting his pale cheeks pink.

A genuine, happy smile made its way to Itachi's face and he stared right into his otouto's midnight orbs, the eyes so similar to his."I love you" he whispered quietly.

Sasuke looked shocked, but that was quickly replaced by the same smile his older brother had on his face."I love you too, nii-san"

Right now, Itachi couldn't get any happier. He heard those precious three words from his otouto and he called him nii-san. He didn't hear that name in quite a long time and it made his heart beat even faster. He pressed their lips together, while his hands busied themselves with the task of getting rid of Sasuke's pants. Soon, they were on the floor along with Itachi's.

The younger moaned as Itachi's nimble fingers moved down his body, quickly reaching the hem of his boxers. They ghosted over his arousal, almost teasingly until Sasuke whined in complaint."Please" he breathed, voice hoarse with lust. Itachi smirked and complied, stroking his member through the fabric of his boxers and making him even harder, if possible.

Itachi had enough of foreplay and it seemed like the same could be said for his otouto. He quickly disposed of his and Sasuke's boxers, sitting up and taking in the beauty of the younger's flushed body."Beautiful" he whispered, causing the blush on Sasuke's cheeks to darken. He smiled, kissing the other's nose and placing three of his fingers at his lips.

Sasuke took Itachi's fingers into his mouth and sucked gently, coating them with saliva, while Itachi was nipping and kissing his neck. Itachi pulled his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth, kissing him gently while inserting the first finger into the puckered entrance. The younger gasped quietly, squirming a little, trying to get used to the strange feeling. After a few seconds, Itachi inserted the next finger and when Sasuke didn't complain, it was time for finger number three. Only then a whimper of pain escaped his lips. Itachi placed kisses all over the younger's face, searching for that certain bundle of nerves.

"Ah!" Itachi smirked. _Found it._ After a few minutes of massaging that spot and loosening Sasuke, he pulled his digits out before he placed himself at the younger's entrance."Are you sure?" he asked staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke nodded his head, panting quietly."H-Hai"

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt" he kissed Sasuke, carefully sliding his member into him. He groaned at the tightness of his younger brother, who was panting trying to adjust to the size of his brother, though he wasn't able to stop the whimper that escaped his lips. Itachi started moving after waiting for a few moments to let Sasuke adjust to his size, finding his otouto's sweet spot after a few minutes. Sasuke moaned loudly, throwing his head back and bucking his hips to get more of his aniki."H-harder, aniki"

Itachi nodded, picking up his pace, feeling that both he and Sasuke were close. Sasuke grasped Itachi's shoulder tightly, one of his hands gripping Itachi's hair gently and pulling lightly, causing the other to groan even louder."Aniki, I-I'm gonna..." with that Sasuke came, crying out his brother's name loudly. Itachi moaned loudly, nuzzling his face into his otouto's neck as those hot walls closed tightly around his member, throwing himself over the edge and he came inside of Sasuke.

Itachi pulled out of Sasuke and fell onto the bed next to his brother, both of them panting loudly. After they both calmed down, Itachi wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, smiling gently at him. Sasuke smiled back and snuggled into his brother's warm embrace, falling asleep right away. Itachi followed after him only a minute later.


End file.
